


Снег

by IryStorm



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дональд переживает смерть Одри</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Blacklist на ФБ-2014.  
> Редактура - Дж.

На потолке над диваном сто семьдесят восемь трещин — Дональд знает, он считал. Когда часами лежишь без сна, даже глаза не можешь закрыть, мозг пытается занять себя чем-то. Дональд — считает. Трещины разной длины и толщины, часть сбивается по углам, у люстры их почти и нет. Потолок давно требует ремонта, но Дональду плевать. Отныне и еще надолго плевать.

Свист чайника похож на скрежет ногтей по стеклу. Дональд отстраненно отмечает это, сплевывая зубную пасту в раковину. Неторопливо полощет рот, позволяя противному писку врываться в мозг, выжигать мысли. Прежде, чем наконец выключить газ, с минуту глядит на блестящий бок чайника, различая свое искривленное отражение.

Дональд и сам сейчас как то отражение — искривленный, сломанный и выжженный дотла. Ему дали отпуск, отправили к психологу, и он честно отсидел положенные пять сеансов, молча глядя в окно, где, закручиваясь в маленькие торнадо, шел снег.

Когда умирала Одри, тоже шел снег.

От заботы команды сводит зубы. К нему регулярно кто-то заглядывает, Кин и вовсе приходит каждый день — якобы поделиться новостями о работе и занести обед, но на самом деле проверяет, не наложил ли он на себя руки. Дон на нее даже не злится.

Он не наивный и не слабак — за свою карьеру повидал много смертей, еще чаще доводилось успокаивать тех, кто кого-то потерял. Он знает, что боль внутри утихает, а у горя есть пять стадий — Дональд был отличником в Куантико.

Его боль утихнет тоже.

Когда-нибудь.

А пока Дон цепляется за мелочи: сломанная ручка у двери в ванную, шнурки разной длины, засохшее пятно от кофе на журнальном столике, сочувствующая улыбка Элизабет Кин, которую та честно пытается скрыть за напускной бодростью.

Успокоительные, которые ему выписал врач, ярко-голубого цвета. Дон ни разу их не пьет, даже когда озвучивает Реддингтону свою просьбу. Это было непросто, связаться с Реддингтоном, тот всегда является только когда захочет.

И он единственный, кто не смотрит на Дона с жалостью. Высказывает соболезнования, улыбается грустно и даже пытается отговорить от мести. Но Дон по глазам видит, что его понимают — понимают лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Грань, которую Дон годами строил между жаждой справедливости любой ценой и законом, рушится в одночасье.

У крови во рту металлический привкус, пистолет оттягивает ушибленную в аварии руку, а мокрые от снега джинсы будто приклеены к ногам. Дон замечает это отстраненно, держа на прицеле лучшего друга. Друга, отнявшего у него все.

И даже в этот момент Дон абсолютно спокоен, только в груди очень сильно жжет, да колотится заполошно сердце.

Рэд был прав — месть совсем не помогает. Просто ставит на место кусочек паззла. А может быть, дело в том, что наказаны еще не все.

Вещи Одри умещаются в три коробки, хотя Дону казалось, их должно быть куда больше. Стиснув зубы, он тщательно упаковывает их и замирает, найдя тест на беременность.

И тогда Дон впервые срывается — не рыдает, просто воет тихо, зажав рот кулаком. На губах оседает горячая соль.

В тот же вечер Реддингтон присылает ему голову Таниды — последний кусочек паззла становится на место.

***

Через неделю Рэд приходит сам. У Дональда все еще «отпуск», и он честно пытается провести его с пользой — отдохнуть и поспать. Но сна почти нет, а краткие моменты забытья заканчиваются кошмарами и резким пробуждением. Так что со сном Дон завязывает тоже. Чаще всего просто сидит, уставившись в пустоту или в окно. Чертов снег никак не прекращается.

Рэд приходит один, и Дон чувствует что-то вроде удивления, когда не обнаруживает рядом Дэмбе.

— Понравился мой подарок? — спрашивает Рэд, снимая пальто. Снежинки каплями разлетаются в прихожей.

Дон бы даже поблагодарил, если бы на него вдруг разом не опустилось бессилие. Поэтому он молча кивает и возвращается в гостиную.

— Зачем вы пришли? — спрашивает он, глядя, как Рэд с любопытством прохаживается по комнате, рассматривает на полках книги.

— Лиззи сказала, что вы не появляетесь на работе.

— У меня отпуск.

Рэд оборачивается, одаривая его изучающим взглядом:

— Из которого вы не собираетесь возвращаться.

Это даже не вопрос. И Дон не хочет знать, откуда Реддингтону об этом известно. Заявление об уходе он еще не написал. Поэтому просто пожимает плечами.

— Я предупреждал вас, что месть — не выход, — мягко говорит Рэд, и в голосе его нет привычной снисходительности. — За ней всегда следует опустошение, и становится только хуже.

— Я все равно бы это сделал.

В комнате воцаряется тишина. Дону становится не по себе под пристальным взглядом Реддингтона — пронизывающим, изучающим. Будто тот впервые его видит.

— Позволите? — Рэд снимает пиджак и кивает на почти пустую бутылку виски на столе. Дону уже давно не хочется пить, алкоголь совсем не заглушает тоску.

Рэд отхлебывает виски и подходит к окну.

— Когда я лишился двух самых близких мне людей, шел снег. Не переношу зиму.

В другой раз Дон обязательно бы уцепился за эту фразу, оброненную будто мимоходом. Постарался бы раскрутить или на крайний случай запомнил — привычка, выработавшаяся за годы его охоты на Рэда: слушать, вникать и использовать.

Но сейчас ему не интересно. Дон даже раздражается, потому что знает, что обычно следует за такими разговорами.

— Сочувствую вашему горю, — говорит он, — но если вы собираетесь отвлечь меня собственными потерями или сказать, что все пройдет, то не стоит.

— И не думал, — пожимает плечами Рэд. — И оно не пройдет, Дональд. Боль притупится со временем, станет глуше, вы перестанете видеть Одри в кошмарах. Но каждый день до конца своей жизни будете вспоминать, как она умирала.

Жестокие слова удивительно успокаивают. Рэд не лжет и не прикрывается фальшивыми улыбками — Дону нравится это. Он цепляется взглядом за его силуэт на фоне окна и не знает, что еще сказать.

Рэд говорит сам.

— Позволите побыть у вас недолго? Дэмбе отъехал... по делам, и мне бы не хотелось шататься по улицам без сопровождения.

Звучит, как банальный предлог, но Дон неожиданно для себя соглашается. О том, что Рэд в одиночку едва ли менее опасен, чем с телохранителем, оба они умалчивают.

— Всего пара часов, — слегка улыбается Рэд, — я не буду вам докучать.

И он действительно не докучает. Усаживается в кресло с какой-то книгой, иногда хмыкает себе под нос или спрашивает что-то отвлеченное. Но квартира будто наполняется им, оживает — со времен Одри первый раз. Странно, но Дона это совершенно не раздражает. Зато вдруг становится неловко за беспорядок на столе и пыль на книжных полках, которая наверняка испачкала светлую рубашку Реддингтона. Начинать убираться сейчас было бы глупо, вместо этого Дон идет на кухню и заваривает чай.

Проскользнувшие сквозь ситечко в чашку чаинки кружатся в каком-то подобии танца, и Дон зачарованно наблюдает за ними, мерно размешивая сахар. Рэд возникает сбоку, приваливается к столешнице, склоняя голову к плечу. Он так близко, что Дон отмечает паутину морщин на его лице, покрасневшие глаза и темные круги под ними.

Сейчас, без официоза и постоянного ореола опасности, Дон впервые осознает, насколько Реддингтон уже не молод.

— Как... как вы справляетесь?

Вопрос не удивляет Рэда. Он пожимает плечами, позволяя легкой улыбке скользнуть по губам, и принимает из рук Дона чашку.

— Живу. Веду бизнес, помогаю вам. Просыпаюсь каждое утро и ищу, чему радоваться, пусть даже это будут сущие мелочи, вроде вкусного чая у вас на кухне. Я люблю жизнь, Дональд. Это самое важное.

— Одри тоже любила, — цедит Дон. — Куда больше, чем я. Но из нас двоих жизнь досталась именно мне. Как я могу... просто наслаждаться всем этим теперь?

Воздуха не хватает. Дон чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает комок, а в глазах начинает темнеть. Нельзя было говорить об Одри, нельзя...

— Дональд... — Рэд ставит чашку на столешницу.

Но Дон уже не слышит. Глаза застилает пелена, а сердце сжимается так сильно, что, кажется, скоро и вовсе исчезнет. Схлопнется.

Дон делает шаг назад, пытаясь уйти из кухни, подальше от Рэда, но тот неожиданно хватает его за руку, привлекая к себе. И Дон утыкается носом куда-то ему в висок, зажмуривается, чувствуя прикосновение широкой ладони к своей спине. Рэд прижимает его ближе, и Дон опускает голову ему на плечо, хватает за рубашку и перестает сдерживаться.

Это сложно назвать плачем, но Дон дрожит и чувствует, как увлажняются глаза. Как рвутся наружу водопадом эмоции, и сквозь неловкость, безнадежность и убаюкивающее, безопасное тепло объятий Рэда он испытывает облегчение. Будто одну за одной из тела вытягивают иглы.

Или пули.

Рэд уходит не сразу — помогает дойти до спальни, укладывает, ласково ведет рукой по волосам. Дон тянется за этим жестом — не то отеческим, не то дружеским — будто это единственная опора.

Он засыпает и впервые за долгое время совсем не видит снов.

***

_«Не стыдитесь быть живым, Дональд. Она бы этого хотела»._

Дон переводит взгляд с записки, оставленной Рэдом, на окно.

Снег наконец-то закончился.


End file.
